


Where I Lay My Head

by Sheneya



Series: Habits of the Domestic Firestorm Duo [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Non-sexual, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4398707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheneya/pseuds/Sheneya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes all you want to do is sleep after a long hard battle, Sometimes you tend to work on autopilot while getting ready for your much needed sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where I Lay My Head

Oliver looked around at the the remaining members of their small team standing in his home. It had been a difficult battle, but after they'd finished, Heatwave, Captain Cold and Ray had quickly gone to wherever they usually went to fix their injuries. Sara had somehow managed to avoid any major injuries, as had Firestorm and Flash, however Oliver was sticking around to make sure everyone was sorted out before he also left to tend the large gash across his leg.

As he tentatively helped Sara bind the last shallow slice across her arm, a light gasp from Barry had him looking up to notice the other man catching an obviously exhausted Firestorm as the other man wavered on his feet. Trying be unobtrusive, he kept an ear out as his sometimes partner started speaking.

"It's alright, Ronnie... and Doctor Stein, I know you're as tired as the rest of us, but you need to separate first."

Firestorms' reply was too garbled for Oliver to understand, but it was obvious what he said as the melded superhero finally separated into his two parts. There was a pause as both men seemed about to drop at the same time, but the older man managed to recover and catch his much more drained partner before he hit the ground.

Oliver watched for a few seconds as Barry checked the two men for any potentially missed injuries, before turning back to Saras' now bandaged wound. Giving her another quick check over, he pronounced her fit as possible. Before watching her as she double-checked herself before nodding in agreement and heading out the door. Accepting her seemingly abrupt departure with ease, He quickly turned and walked over to where the last three where still standing.

A quick look over them had him offering the use of his spare rooms for the night, Ronnie Raymond was clearly in no condition to make his way home, and Stein and Barry were not much better off, both barely standing. A few promises to arrange to have their significant others called was all it took before all three where heading towards the open indicated rooms. Oliver thought it was strange, but he felt a little happy about the trust they seemed to have quickly given him.

In a flash, He thought Barry would have appreciated the pun if he was there, he quickly made the promised phonecalls and assurances about the continued health and safety of the people still within his walls, before heading up to his own room.

before he got there however, he noticed the while Barry was already in his room, Doctor Stein And Ronnie had yet to part from each others company, both where still inside the one room. a bit worried about the two tired members of his and Barrys' team, he quickly decided to check up on them through the still partially open doorway. A quick peek saw a half awake Doctor Stein, he appeared to be following an almost fast asleep Ronnie, picking up discarded clothing.

"Ronald, I know you're not very awake, but please, we are guests in Mr Queens house... Please... At least keep your boxers on."

At this admonishment, there was a slight pause. Oliver quickly looked around to see that the scientists' slight pleading had indeed stopped the younger man, whose thumbs had already slid beneath the waist of his boxer shorts. For a few moments, all the younger man did was blink blearily in the direction of his counterpart, before, thankfully, he lifted his hands away from the only thing stopping Oliver and Doctor Stein getting a unintentional look at... his entire person. For a few seconds, his response was as garbled as before, but after half a minute, it was mostly intelligible.

"Sorry Doctor Stein, I was so tired I kind of forgot where I was."

It seemed like simply responding to the doctor had taken the last of the other mans energy, because once again, he wobbled for a second before Doctor Stein caught him as he for the second time, almost dropped to the floor. For a minute, there was a minor struggle as the scientist, half walked, half carried the younger man over to his bed. A few tugs on the bedding, and a little more struggling, and Stein managed to haul Ronnie into the bed and under the covers before standing up... only to collapse forward and down onto it. With a soft curse, Oliver ran forward, worried that their had been an injury to Stein that he and Barry had missed, however he was quickly reassured by the soft snores coming from the doctors mouth, it appeared exhaustion had finally caught up with him and he had simply fallen asleep where he stood.

Watching for a few seconds to make absolutely sure, Oliver quickly realized that his own sleep deprived state was going to make it impossible for him to maneuver the older man to his own room, but at the same time, he didn't want to leave the other man in what was clearly an uncomfortable position. As he started thinking of a way to move the doctor, his pondering was interrupted for a moment as the still fast asleep Ronnie suddenly rolled away from the awkwardly positioned Stein.

Olivers' eyes widened as he noticed the action, sometimes he forgot how large the beds in his house were, being tired himself, he had pointed the three men to the closest random rooms, and this one contained a double bed. Checking out how the doctor was folded over the bed, Oliver quickly figured out the best way to move the older man into the roomy bed. After a few false starts, he managed to haul the scientist under the very covers the other man had pulled down for Ronnie and get them back over both men.

It was a testament to how comfortable the two had become around each other since their first merge that neither of them really woke up or shifted except to more comfortably arrange their limbs.

Almost without realizing, Oliver gently smoothed the bedcovers over each man before starting towards the door. "Strange." he thought. "I'd never planned to team up with anyone, but having these people around is easier than it seems."

With this thought on his mind, he switched off the light and shut the door before heading to his own room again. For some reason however he found himself walking into the room Barry had taken, unnoticed as the other man slept on, he gently tugged the edge of the blankets that had been slowly moving down his partners chest back into position, before again moving towards his own room after closing the door behind him. Pulling his own sweat-stained shirt off, he finally stumbled into his own bed, ready to sleep for as long as he possibly could. Just as he was falling asleep, he had a last sudden thought as he faded out.

"I hope Ronnie doesn't accidentally kick his shorts off anytime tonight, that would really be an uncomfortable position for them to wake up in."


End file.
